gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Crash!
causing damage to a vehicle in Vice Point.]] Crash!, is a minigame and a side mission in the game, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Description Crash! is a minigame in which, Victor Vance, must cause as much damage to vehicles in a period of time. The player can access the pastime, by entering the Coach, on Prawn Island, in the InterGlobal Films studio, near the spaceship prop. The pastime becomes unlocked after the mission, Accidents Will Happen for Reni Wassulmaier. When you enter the coach at the movie studios on Prawn Island, trigger the pastime with the R3 button (PS2) or up button (PSP). The pastime will begin, and you will have to score over $2000 of damage in three minutes to pass the challenge. You receive points for the following collision types: bike dismount, car spun, car flipped, car sunk, destroyed car, and Knock On. A Knock On is when you knock a vehicle into one or more vehicles. This gives you a multiplier equal to the number of cars in the pileup. The best way to complete this challenge is to crash into vehicles up the long stretch of road on the Mainland Island. Every time to repeat the challenge, you will have to beat your previous record. When you complete this challenge you receive $1,000. Tips and tricks The strategy for this mission is much the same as Rush! Start the mission and exit the Film Studio. Drive west across the Prawn Island bridge into Downtown, and head south down the long, straight road towards Viceport. Before starting the mission, you can park several cars nearby the Coach inside the film studio, start the mission, and ram into the parked cars causing them to roll. A rolled car rewards $150 per roll and gives a good head start towards the $2000 damage requirement, making it much easier to clear this mission under the time limit. The Coach used in this mission is still subject to damage and if it explodes before the timer expires you will fail the mission regardless of how much damage has been caused. The player should focus mostly on keeping their speed up, achieving combos by knocking cars into other cars, flipping cars, and dismounting bikers. Avoid ramming into pileups. The Coach has a much lower resistance to damage than the Linerunner used in Rush! The strategy for avoiding destroying the Coach is to avoid pileups in which you are colliding into several cars that are already contacting one another. Due to the nature of the game's engine, crashing into a pileup of cars usually causes massive damage to your vehicle, brings you to a full stop, or pop you into the air, which can result in the vehicle flipping over. Beware that it takes several seconds for Vic to board or exit the Coach, which may not give the player enough time to bring it to a stop and abandon it once it catches fire. The player can become wasted if the Coach explodes at any point during the exiting animation. The Infernus is the easiest car to destroy, taking only several hard impacts to catch fire. It commonly spawns in Downtown. Glitches Damage incurred to vehicles is not always calculated correctly. Rolls are sometimes not registered. A vehicle that is rolled and subsequently destroyed will not reward the $300 damage or show the '$300 Vehicle Destroyed!' message. Cops attempting to bust Vic directly after he has boarded the Coach and triggered the start of this mission will board the Coach normally. You will start the mission unable to control your vehicle, and after a few short seconds both the cop and Vic will exit the Coach, arresting him as well as ending the mission in a failure. See also *Rush!, a similar side mission available only on the PS2 version of Vice City Stories. *Karmageddon a similar side mission in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Video walkthrough pl:Crash! Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Side Missions